1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cable protectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a cable protector with a raised barrier lid to provide a visual indicator or warning to passersby and to provide a storage area for excess cable or cable connectors or plugs.
2. Statement of the Problem
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past to prevent damage for hoses, cables, wiring and the like by vehicles and pedestrians. These cable protectors also help to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over cables. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “cable” should be broadly interpreted to include cables, hoses, electrical wiring, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and the like.
Many conventional cable protectors include one or more channels extending in parallel between the ends of the cable protector to receive the cables. Side ramps or beveled edges extend laterally outward from both sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles to roll over the top of the cable protector. Each cable protector typically includes a set of end connectors that enable a series of cable protectors to be attached together in a modular end-to-end fashion to any desired length.
Other cable protectors have channels that facilitate cables carried in other patterns, such as Y, X or T-shaped configurations, or 45° or 90° turns. These often require extra space within the cable protector to accommodate connection plugs, electrical junctions, extra cable and the like. In addition, it is often advantageous to be able to prominently mark such junctions for the benefit of workers, and to warn passersby.
Traditionally, cable protectors have been designed to maintain as low a profile as possible to minimize the risk that pedestrians might trip or stumble over the cable protector. A low-profile cable protector is also beneficial in reducing the degree of obstruction presented to vehicles, and in particular wheel chairs, crossing over the cable protector. Thus, maintaining a minimal height has traditionally been one of the major goals in designing cable protectors. Creating a cable protector with components that intentionally extend upward to a significant height would be counter to the conventional wisdom in this field.
Notwithstanding the previous discussion, short side rails have occasionally been attached to the side ramps of a cable protector to help prevent a wheeled vehicle (e.g., a wheel chair) from accidentally rolling off the edges of the side ramp. One example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,036 (Duvall).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,516 (Bainbridge) discloses a ramp for protecting hoses that includes two triangular signs mounted on vertical rods to mark the lateral edges of the ramp and to serve as warning signals for vehicles crossing the ramp.
Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for a modular cable protector that can be used for protecting cables and cable connectors, and for providing visual indicators to passersby and storage of extra cable.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention addresses these shortcomings of the prior art by providing a modular cable protector in which the lid serves as a raised visual barrier. This barrier lid both covers the channels for the cables in the base of the cable protector and serves as a visual indicator to passersby. For example, the barrier lid can be decorated with graphics to direct or warn pedestrians. In addition, the bottom of the barrier lid can include a recess above the cable channels to accommodate electrical plugs or connectors, or storage of extra cable.